


Young and White As Snow

by WldCatSprStr_14



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WldCatSprStr_14/pseuds/WldCatSprStr_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Collins wonders if those two boys will ever figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and White As Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for Day 6 of [](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/profile)[**adventchallenge**](http://adventchallenge.livejournal.com/)

  
_“Merlin, what are you doing?”_

“Oi, put that down!”

“Mer- Merlin! I swear if you throw that, I will never forgive you!”

“Merlin, I’m serious!”

 _“MERLIN!”_

“I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP!”

At the sound of a high-pitched shriek, Mrs. Collins startled awake in her easy chair. Wondering what all the fuss was, the old widow looked out the window and couldn’t help the smile that eased onto her face.

Those two boys were tussling in the yard next door _again_ , this time shoving handfuls of snow down each other’s coats, and it looked like the dark-haired one had the upper hand this time.

Shaking her head, the old woman closed the curtain and went to put on the kettle. They’d be half-frozen by the time they got done with each other.  



End file.
